Per Omnia Saecula Saeculorum
by NerdyBookLover
Summary: This is the scene from COG in Accords Hall that everyone seems to love. AlecXMagnus. COG spoilers. Beware!


*A lot of this is taken directly from COG, so there are spoilers. It's in Alec's perspective. Enjoy! Normal disclaimer stuff… these characters belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare. *

******Per Omnia Saecula************Saeculorum**

"Are you serious, Simon? It's really true? That's fantastic! It's wonderful!" Isabelle reached for my hand, "Alec, did you hear what Simon said? Jace _isn't_ Valentine's son. He never was."

"So whose son is he?" I replied, trying not to let it show _too_ much that I was searching for Magnus.

"Who cares!" Isabelle exclaimed, but then seemed to realize something. "Actually, that's a good point. Who _was_ his father? Michael Wayland after all?"

Simon shook his head. "Stephen Herondale."

"So he was the Inquisitor's grandson. _That_ must be why she―" I broke off, still looking for Magnus. Why, when I wanted to find him, was he not his usual ostentatious self?

"Why she _what_? Alec, pay attention. Or at least tell us what you're looking for."

"Not what. Who. Magnus. I wanted to ask him if he'd be my partner in the battle. But I've no idea where he is. Have _you_ seen him?" I asked Simon, hoping that he might actually be a little useful. Those hopes were soon to vanish.

Simon shook his head. "He was up on the dais with Clary, but"―he looked over to where I was now looking as well—"he's not now. He's probably in the crowd somewhere."

"Really? Are you going to ask him to be your partner? It's like a cotillion, this partners business, except with killing." Isabelle said. She seemed to be enjoying the thought.

"So, exactly like a cotillion," said Simon.

"Maybe I'll ask you to be my partner, Simon," Why did she enjoy flirting with Simon so much? It doesn't make any sense to me.

"Isabelle, you don't need a partner, because you're not fighting. You're too young. And if you even think about it, I'll kill you." Someone a little ways away caught my attention. "Wait— is _that_ Magnus?"

Isabelle looked over too and snorted. "Alec, that's a werewolf. A _girl_ werewolf. In fact that's what's-her-name. May."

"Maia." Simon corrected. I kept scanning the area. I needed to find Magnus. And then suddenly, I could see him. He was off standing by himself, wearing dark clothes, and looking very plain indeed.

"There's Magnus," was all I said before I left Isabelle and Simon and made my way through the crowd to get to him. It was hard to get through, but I finally made it.

"Magnus,"

He looked over at me, shocked that I would approach him in public. He looked around and his eyes seemed to settle on something far off behind me.

"Your parents are looking at us. You should make this quick." His voice was cold and he wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Magnus. Magnus, look at me." I waited until he reluctantly made eye contact. "Will you be my partner in the battle?"

His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't say anything. I took a step closer.

"Look, I'm sorry that I've never really allowed us to have an established relationship. But I'd like to try. I meant what I said before. I will introduce you to my whole entire family. What's left of it anyway." I closed my eyes tightly, thinking of Max. I heard Magnus's sharp intake of breath and then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Alec, are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

I opened my eyes and looked directly into his green cat ones. "Magnus, I already lost my little brother. And Jace is probably going to get himself killed as well. I can't stand the thought of losing you too. So please, be my partner. Let me make sure you don't get hurt." I reached out and touched his face. He wasn't saying anything and I was starting to worry. "Magnus? Please say something."

"Okay," That seemed to be all he was capable of saying at the moment, but that was alright. I took his hand in mine and used my stele to Mark him, and then he did the same to me. I looked up to see him staring at the Alliance rune on his palm. He seemed to be looking anywhere but at me.

"So, now we're partners. You don't have to worry about me anymore." He looked slightly uncomfortable, and he kept glancing over to where I guessed my parents were. I sighed. Apparently my work was not done here. I grabbed Magnus's waist and pulled him closer to me. He was too shocked to pull away, and I used that to my advantage. I kissed him. In front of all of those Shadowhunters and Downworlders. At first he didn't respond, but after a moment, he wrapped his arms around me and we lost ourselves in the feeling of being held by the one person we loved most in the world. I pulled away and said those three words that I knew he was dying to hear.

"I love you," I kissed him again, softly. His smile was blinding.

"I love you, too." he said. Then he looked back at the crowd of people that I was sure were staring at us. He frowned, "They're all staring. And I don't even have any make-up on today. I must look terrible."

I laughed. "You're perfect."

*I hope you liked it. I'm not exactly sure how good I personally think it is, so I'd love you to tell me what you think! The title is Latin and it means "forever and ever". And thank you so much for those of you who commented on my other story.*


End file.
